1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for quality testing sheet metal parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the series production of vehicles it is customary to test the quality of sheet metal parts for the bodywork, particularly of deep-drawn parts, before installation. Particularly in the case of deep-drawn parts with large depths, fractures or constrictions may occur on the sheet metal part when, for example, tool changes occur or there are fluctuations in the sheet metal thickness. If these sheet metal parts which are subject to faults are processed further, the expenditure on post-processing is increased,
DE 42 07 728 A1 discloses a method for quality testing test specimens by exciting the test specimen and evaluating the measured sound curve. The sound curve is evaluated by means of a neuronal network which has been learnt in a training phase on the basis of a selected set of test specimens.
The object of the invention is to increase the suitability of the generic method or the generic device for automated use in the series production of vehicles.